<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Encounters of the 90's Kind by neapeaikea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056771">Close Encounters of the 90's Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapeaikea/pseuds/neapeaikea'>neapeaikea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19 References, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapeaikea/pseuds/neapeaikea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sees an embarrassing picture of Derek with a celebrity and is highly amused. It makes missing Christmas with his dad just a little bit easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Encounters of the 90's Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of the stupidest things I've ever written, but I wanted to write some Sterek and felt like fast and fun was the way to go! The idea of an embarrassing picture of Derek came to me, but why it took this form, I really couldn't tell you. I was ambivalent about whether to include the second part, and especially the Covid-19 references, but decided to include it since I love the sheriff and him interacting with the boys as a couple. I hope it doesn't come across as tone deaf or disrespectful, I tried my best to keep it respectful of the sacrifices we're all making. They're dealing with the same shit everyone else is. *hugs* Anyway, I guess this is my attempt to write some Sterek Xmas, and it was great to write the boys again! Short stories rock!</p><p>Feedback is lovingly drooled on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Derek?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Derek hummed, eyes still closed as he hanged on to the last vestiges of sleep.</p><p>“What the hell am I looking at?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“Derek.” Stiles tapped at Derek’s shoulder.</p><p>“Gerroff.” Derek mumbled, shifting away from Stiles’ hand.</p><p>“No, come on, wake up, you gotta explain this picture Cora just sent me.”</p><p>Instantly alert, Derek gave up on sleep and turned over. He usually loved seeing Stiles’ face first thing in the morning, but his gleeful smile made Derek immediately worried for all the wrong reasons. It was too early to deal with an excited Stiles. “What?”</p><p>“Picture the scene.” Stiles said dramatically. “I had just woken up and was scrolling through my feed, waiting for my boyfriend to wake up.”</p><p>“You mean this exact scene that we are currently in? No, I don’t think I can picture that at all.”</p><p>Stiles flapped his hand in Derek’s direction, “As said boyfriend was so worn out from the mindblowing sex I blessed him with the previous night, he wasn’t waking up any time soon. I was about to start Candy Crush when a message appeared from a woman who will undoubtedly be my future sister-in-law.”</p><p>“Just call her Cora.” Derek interjected.</p><p>“I will have silence as I tell my story!” Stiles exclaimed, trying what was probably his British accent though it sounded anything but.</p><p>“I can’t believe I love you.” Derek muttered.</p><p>Stiles softened, “Yeah, but you do.” He leaned over and kissed Derek’s cheek, “Oh, stubble. Anyway, the message wasn’t so much a message as a picture. Of you. With an actress. Someone famous, even.”</p><p>Derek wracked his brain for what Stiles could be talking about, when a light went off inside his mind, “Oh no.”</p><p>Stiles’ gleeful grin was back. “Derek Hale, I offer you this chance, nay, demand, to explain what a teenage you were doing with… Tiffani Amber Thiessen.”</p><p>Derek groaned loudly, only glancing briefly at the phone screen Stiles was holding out to him. He hid his head beneath Stiles’ duvet cover, refusing to acknowledge what had just happened. He ignored Stiles’ pleased laughter, deciding that ignorance would totally work on this problem.</p><p>“Come on, Derek!” Stiles laughed, “There is no way you cannot explain this to me. How have I not seen this before? Where did Cora find it? Why Tiffani Amber Thiessen? When did you meet her? Why do you look so damn happy to meet her? Derek!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Ha, you think that’s gonna work?” Stiles snorted. He started tapping Derek’s shoulder, and when that didn’t work, he went on to tickling.</p><p>Derek bucked and writhed to get away from Stiles’ fingers, protesting louder and louder the more Stiles demanded an explanation. It quickly devolved into a wrestling match, the two of them laughing and swearing at each other, tumbling around on the bed. Derek, unsurprisingly, ended up on top. “Yield yet?”</p><p>“I could. But we both know I’m gonna get that story out of you and I can get it now, or I can wait ‘til we’re on Zoom with dad.”</p><p>Derek wavered. “He doesn’t even know who she is.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure, I know he watched <em>White Collar</em> some. And he does like it when others are embarrassed.”</p><p>“That’s not true, he likes it when you’re embarrassed.” Derek smirked. “That’s why he likes to tell me all those stories of you as a kid.”</p><p>“Be that as it may!” Stiles interrupted. “I demand you tell me the story of the photo or I will send it to Lydia. And Peter!”</p><p>“You wouldn’t!” Derek exclaimed, letting go of Stiles, so grave was the threat.</p><p>“Try me, baby.”</p><p>“Fine!” Derek slid off Stiles, thumping down on the mattress. “I can’t believe she found it. Or that Laura printed it.”</p><p>“Laura?” Stiles asked, sobering somewhat.</p><p>“Yeah.” Derek sighed. “We’d been in New York about a year. Laura started making us do all these things to get out of the apartment, have positive experiences, start living again, you know? So she’d go through the papers, flyers, free magazines, all that, to find odd things for us to do, because she always had to be so goddamn special, and we were both kinda wary of people.”</p><p>Stiles shuffled around, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. Derek followed suit, leaning against the headboard instead. He reached for Stiles’ phone, unlocking it with the pattern code he knew by heart. He cringed when he saw himself smiling widely next to a friendly looking Tiffani Amber Thiessen. Stiles laughed.</p><p>“Where’d you meet good ol’ Tiffani?”</p><p>“At some convention.” Derek said, locking the phone and handing it back. “Laura found an ad for a TV show convention, she was mostly excited to meet some people from soaps, but half the cast from <em>Beverly Hills</em> were there too. Laura made us wait in line for hours. It cost a shitload too.”</p><p>“Was Brian Austin Green there? Jennie Garth? Ian Ziering? Oh my god, Derek, is there a picture of you and Tori Spelling somewhere? Is there?” Stiles lit up like a Christmas tree at the thought.</p><p>Derek made a face, “You’d have to ask Cora. If she found that picture it’s ‘cos Laura printed it out and it’s been in her stuff in the storage unit.”</p><p>Stiles started vibrating in his skin, “You mean to tell me that you did have your picture taken with Tori Spelling? And evidence of this momentous occasion may still be out there? Oh my god, I am the luckiest man alive.”</p><p>“Fuck off.” Derek said, wondering if he could somehow appeal to Cora’s empathic side for her to destroy any photos before Stiles got to them. Probably not, she loved seeing Derek squirm, and had always said he only had himself to blame for getting involved with Stiles. Derek knew Cora loved Stiles in her own way, but she did have a point that Stiles’ more annoying personality traits were Derek’s to deal with on a daily basis because of his own damn feelings. It was a small price to pay for all of Stiles’ good sides, the loyalty, courage, care and smarts. Not that he’d ever tell Stiles that.</p><p>“Why did you take photos, when your werewolf eyes go all weird?” Stiles asked, gesturing with his hands around his face.</p><p>Derek chuckled, “It was like a game. What faces could we make to hide the glare? Where could we look instead? How should we pose? It was so stupid, but Laura liked it. I guess I did too.”</p><p>Stiles smiled, moving again to sit pressed next to Derek, “That’s cute. It’s not gonna make me forget this picture, but it’s cute. Was she nice? Tiffani?”</p><p>“I don’t really remember. I met her for half a minute over ten years ago.”</p><p>“I suppose.” Stiles said, before nudging Derek’s shoulder with his own. “Hey, Derek, I know what I want for Christmas.”</p><p>“This’ll be good.” Derek muttered darkly.</p><p>“I want that picture of you and Tori Spelling. Honest, that is all I want. You get me that, you won’t have to get me anything for, like, a year.”</p><p>“Until next Christmas?” Derek asked. “Gee whizz, so gracious.”</p><p>“You won’t have to get me anything for my birthday!” Stiles protested.</p><p>“I don’t even know if the picture exists.” Derek pointed out.</p><p>“I’m sure Cora will help you find out.” Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek, “Oh, stubble, I’d forgotten. Come on, we gotta get ready for our Zoom call with dad.”</p><p>“He’s two hours behind, I don’t understand why he wants these calls so early.” Derek said, a hint of complaining in his voice. He watched Stiles get out of bed, grabbing a grey t-shirt that they both used so much they’d forgotten whom it belonged to.</p><p>“It’s just the way he works. He’s always been up early, unless he has a night shift.”</p><p>Derek wondered if John had ever gotten enough sleep, first being a deputy, then sheriff, as well as being the single parent to a son who spent his high school years out courting trouble all night. Maybe irregular sleep schedules ran in the family. Not that Derek had had a better schedule for the better part of his life. Being a werewolf came with many nighttime activities, even the friendly and positive ones. It wasn’t until lately, when he’d been mostly staying at home and consulting various packs and in-the-know law enforcement virtually, that he’d gotten used to sleeping at night most of the time.</p><p>“I just realized, if we move back to Cali once you’re done at Quantico, we’d have to get up two hours earlier to have breakfast with him.” Derek yawned.</p><p>Stiles paused where he was looking into the mirror to try to tame his hair. “Yeah, but we’d be there to have it in person, so…”</p><p>Derek shared a look with his boyfriend, “Yeah, I guess that’d be nice.”</p><p>Stiles smiled, “I love it when you say shit like that. Things about our future.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Derek tried to break the moment, because he was a bit uncomfortable at how sappy he got when he thought about moving back home to be near their friends, and what little family they had. In fact, he was considering ways of bringing up the idea of expanding their family with Stiles, but there was no hurry on that front. Stiles was at the academy for another year, and they were still getting used to living together fulltime, though after nine months any surprises were definitely all dealt with.</p><p>An hour later, John was telling them about Parrish announcing he was going to be a father, and Stiles and Derek shared a fleeting look, one that John must’ve noted as he mentioned how he’d be using Parrish’s tyke for some test-runs at being a granddad.</p><p>“Easy boys, just teasing.” John laughed when Derek and Stiles both stuttered at the implication.</p><p>“Told you he likes embarrassing people.” Stiles muttered.</p><p>“Hmm.” Derek harrumphed, an image of John with a baby on his lap while Derek and Stiles proudly looked on, flashing through his mind. Maybe he’d bring it up sooner rather than later.</p><p>“I confirmed Christmas plans with Melissa and Scott yesterday, so you don’t have to worry about that.” John said.</p><p>Stiles pouted, leaning into Derek’s shoulder. “It sucks we can’t be there with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, John, we’re gonna miss you.” Derek added.</p><p>John shrugged, “It is what it is. We’re doing the responsible thing. I guess I should be happy you werewolves are immune to everything, means I’ve been able to spend time with most of the pack all year. I suppose that’s your doing somehow?”</p><p>“I just asked Scott and Malia to keep an extra eye on you.” Stiles said.</p><p>“Well, Scott must’ve delegated because I swear I’ve had a werewolf in my house two times a week, always ‘just in the neighborhood’. I don’t think I’ve done my own shopping since March. Even Liam’s shown up with groceries and boy, he had an interesting selection.”</p><p>“Oh god.” Stiles muttered under his breath, “That moron.”</p><p>“He’s been helping Melissa too, and his dad and a lot of the other staff at the hospital. They’ve been doing good, your pack.” John said.</p><p>“They’re wearing masks, right? I told them to wear masks even though they’re immune.” Derek said. He wasn’t as close to Scott’s young pack as he was to Scott himself, but he tried to help them navigate their supernatural side as best he could. He knew from personal experience that acting completely human was one of those things that needed to be hammered home.</p><p>“They are.” John confirmed. “I’d say you don’t have to send something out here for Christmas but I’m sure you’ve already made arrangements, so all I’m saying is, don’t go overboard just because we can’t see each other.”</p><p>“Pfft.” Stiles reached for his coffee cup, “Like I’d ever go overboard.”</p><p>He was going overboard, thanks in part to Derek’s wallet, and Parrish generously allowing Stiles to ship stuff to his address.</p><p>They chatted for a while longer, having breakfast over Zoom together which oddly didn’t feel so weird any longer. Derek was certain the routine was here to stay until they moved back to California. Derek glanced at his boyfriend, noting how he seemed to settle when he got to both see and talk to his father. For a long time Derek had wondered if he’d ever be ready to move back out west, but seeing Stiles and John interact with each other, he knew they’d all be happier living closer to one another.</p><p>Just as they were wrapping things up, Stiles’ phone lit up. Derek saw the Instagram logo but didn’t think anything of it until Stiles’ flailed in his seat.</p><p>“Dad, wait, Dad, don’t hang up!” Stiles exclaimed. “I forgot something!”</p><p>“What?” John asked.</p><p>“Well, you remember that show <em>White Collar</em>, right?”</p><p>“Fuck.” Derek banged his head down on the table so hard it would’ve hurt if he was human.</p><p>Stiles laughed, ruffling Derek’s hair and telling John all about the photo that had made his Christmas come early.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't ask me why I picked her, it just happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>